theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10: Weapon of Choice (Origins: Benders)
Weapon of Choice is the tenth chapter in the Origins: Benders novel, written by Joshua Gresham Summary WARNING SHOT - An unexpected invasion forces Chanda's hand in defending their land, while Adina is hellbent on reclaiming what was taken - her daughter. Meanwhile, Solomon prepares to strike against Viktor, who is still harboring secrets from the pack. Plot Characters Main Characters * Adina Bhavana-Amano * Solomon Amano * Viktor Michaels * Vincent Michaels Supporting Characters * Chief Chanda Bhavana * Ajay (Credit Only) * Kreios Bhavana * Jo * Chief Abhay Nagendra * Abha Nagendra * Arya Nagendra * Chief Zahir Prabhat * Ezhil Prabhat New Characters * General Manu (Prabhat Tribe) * General Tushar (Nagendra Tribe) * Vijaya Trivia * The Chapter Title: Weapon of Choice, references the fact that Adina is hellbent on finding her child while Solomon begins to plot his challenge against Viktor * Antagonist: Chief Zahir; Chief Abhay; Viktor Michaels; Vincent Michaels; Vijaya Hasan * This Chapter is the beginning the second part of the novel: Return to The Kingdom * The War of the Twelve continues and intensifies during this chapter ** The Taking of Teaghlach Fola begins with a sneak attack on the Death Killers, resulting in many casualties ** Unbeknowest to anyone, Vijay Hasan inserts himself into the battle, killing three trainees upon arrival ** Chief Abhay and Chief Zahir made a deal to take the First Commander and Chief title; even if it means killing each other to suceed * Many new characters will be introduced ** Only Vijay had a speaking role, the others were in the background * The Battle of the Alphas come full circle during this chapter ** Solomon finally challenges Viktor after killing three betas along with his siblings * Solomon finally finds out his daughter was born via a magical tattoo that appeared on his neck Body Count *Unnamed Death Killer - Incapacitated with Arrow; killed by Prabhat Warrior *Many Death Killers - Various ways; killed by Prabhat Warriors *3 Unnamed Beta Werewolves - Heart Extraction; killed by Solomon Amano, Eric Amano and Mary Amano *3 Trainees - Massive Blood Lost; killed by Vijaya Hasan Location * Teaghlach Fola ** The Chief's Quarters ** The Northern Field * Novos ** The Bay *** The Pack's Hovel ** Solomon's Secret Location * Unknown ** Nagendra Camp Quotes |-|Main Characters= : Solomon:"I celebrate my daughter's birth when I finally take down Viktor...for good" : Adina:"Those who are laying here were victims of cowardice. Men who could not face us head on instead they had to strike when we were vulnerable. I have no words...This battle is far from over, they will return to try again...But this time we will be ready and tomorrow we will be standing over their corpses" : Adina:"I am going to find my daughter...even if I bring back the head of that bastard as a souvenir" : Vincent:"I am going to skin both of you alive" : Solomon:"I've come back to take what's mine" |-|Supporting Characters= : Chanda:"From this moment forward, you are all Death Killers! Defend our home with your life!" : Chief Zahir:"You both seem willing to die for this land. Soon enough that wish will be granted" : Chanda:"We prepare for war" : Mary:"You started this pack and we followed you...and then you left...but for the first time in 15 years I see the brother that I always looked up to" : Chief Zahir:"Understand that I am here out of courtesy...Don't assume for a moment that I am working for you" : Chief Zahir:"The game has just begun...pretty soon, one of us will be the First Commander and Chief" : 'Chief Zahir:"Oh there is always more...Play your cards right and you just might figure out the wild one" : '''Vijaya Hasan:"My name is Vijay...I am here to claim what is mine. No matter, who I kill" Category:The Amanos Novel Category:The Amanos Novels Category:Origins Category:Origins: Benders